


云雀之死

by Jayia



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30081081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayia/pseuds/Jayia
Summary: 庚子年早秋
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 2





	云雀之死

正像火药和火的亲吻，就在最得意的一刹那烟消云散。

——劳伦斯

我将要讲述的故事，至今已有二十余年了。当它发生的时候，我并不曾意识到自己身处其中，也不能确定我今日身处的现实能否存在。所幸我存在于此时，此地，尽管我的多数战友没能拥有这份好运。

他们多数人的档案起始于中情局的某些精英小组，和我的交集于一场秘密选拔行动和其后颠覆世界观的多年训练，终止于某一场任务后的MIA或KIA。我们在行动中交托后背，平日则交情泛泛，“别让多余的感情在裤腰带上别着的脑袋上泛滥”，是我们心照不宣的默契。然而，即使层层积灰湮没了滚烫的过去，其中一人的影像仍然刺痛着我迟缓驽钝的脑袋。他的身形熠熠生辉，如同一匹金红的骏马，腾跃在预示永夜将至的阴阴暮霭之前。

我们从层层筛选到训练都在高度保密下严格进行，能进入最终名单并撑过了第一年训练的多是忠心耿耿的怪咖，稍微不够变态的都或早或晚因为适应不了而被淘汰了。

因此，当那天午饭时威斯康辛州来的杰斯大呼小叫地喊我去看新人时——这小子是爱荷达州的土豆喂大的，土头土脑，和他分到一组演习时没少拖累我——我的第一反应是他错认了什么医疗队的小白脸（最初的训练中我们总是出各种身体问题，我进医护室的次数比之前加起来还多）。不过名单上多出的一个没有姓氏的“尼尔”使我不得不相信，我们多出了一个不知从哪儿来的“空降”新人。

这个尼尔只匆匆露了一面，也不参加我们的训练。我对他的第一印象是个金发甜心，看着很年轻，甚至有些年轻过头了。关于他的流言一度成了一个主要话题，但没人说得出什么真料，教官对此也闭口不提。

直到三个月后的一场演习。

我所在的小队扮演进攻方的蓝队，要在十分钟内瓦解对面的有生力量。我注意到这次演习的场地和以往不大相同，建筑风格具有明显的苏联特色。这或许意味着什么，但我那蠢笨的队友却使我无暇多想。

“滚回来！你这白痴！”我咆哮起来，眼看着杰斯浑然不知地进入了一个红队的爆破位置。

我身处逆转的时间，腕表的倒计时已经读到最后两分三十秒。蓝队的任务行将告终，我们的撤离则是红队的冲锋，他们会为我们提供火力掩护，正如我们七分半前为他们做的那样。如果不出意外，两分半后我们应当全员进入集装箱，前提是某个蠢蛋没有把他那该死的大屁股暴露在己方炮火下。

“匍匐！向我这爬过来！给我压低你那见鬼的——”杰斯闻言听话地立刻转身，但一发来自逆转时间的火箭筒打断了我的话语，掩体被坠落物轰然淹没，并宣告了我的阵亡。

与此同时我方红队的火箭筒发出同一声恶魔的低鸣，棒极了，不用看也知道我的“尸体”现在和一个被炸飞的笨蛋相距不远地横陈。

使我更瞠目结舌的是接下来的场景。

一辆悍马疾驰过交错的弹雨和纷扬的坠石，驾驶座上坐着的家伙冷静地一边闪躲一边点射，一个漂亮的急停后身手矫健地翻下车，一颗颗空包弹在我即将成功撤离的队友们身上绽开白烟。

“我在做梦……”

这是我脑中第一闪念。

事实上每一个参与训练的人都感觉到了，高层多半也是两眼一抹黑。我们的训练计划零零碎碎的，先花了大半年的时间，在基础军事训练之外主要捡起大学物理的知识学习理论，其间教案一再更改，并不断有用途难测的新设备搬进基地，改建总也不停。让我们大规模进入熵减的时间训练是最近三个月开始的，身体最强壮的人不过堪堪克服了头晕目眩等不良反应，没人敢说自己能发挥全力，更不要说像这家伙一样如鱼得水。

简直就像，他已经逆行了很多次一样。

但这是不可能的，我有理由不相信这种大型昂贵的机器在别的地方还有，并能供他进进出出，我是说，我们训练了那么久没有实现的，这个新来的金发甜心怎么可能做到。

“难道这就像有人撒尿最远一样，他天赋过人？”我忍不住问身边的杰斯，怀着某种我不愿承认的嫉妒。

这场演习沦为了新人的个人秀，我方在尼尔的火力全开下干脆利落地落败了，新来的家伙再度成为了话题热点，这回可没人把他当走后门的小白脸关系户。而杰斯和我一个摔出了脑震荡，一个被流弹擦伤，无所事事地并排躺在医务室的床上等待例行治疗。

失败和疑虑似乎只使我一个人恼火。杰斯没听到我的问话，摇着临床的靠背神定气闲地坐起来，从平胸的女护士手里接过营养餐，大快朵颐。

“你真是个该死的傻瓜。”我绝望地对他说。

这回他听见了。

杰斯咧开嘴，回了我一个无可救药的愚蠢的微笑。

训练基地的日子在没日没夜的大汗淋漓和见缝插针的荤段子间飞逝，我们和尼尔仍不熟悉，他来参训的频率勤了些，大多数时候还是独来独往的，行踪不定。

我经常是早上第一个到勤又加训到最晚的（主要是因为实在难以招架杰斯这个队友拖后腿的威力），偶尔会看到他不声不响地外出或进门。之所以确定是他，是因为他的背影相当好认。我们一天到晚穿着一身装备，头盔之外毫无个人特征，只有这家伙会用一条橙红色绳子拴着个破片，让他的战术背包分外醒目。

不过其他人在这点上的神经大条似乎和杰斯有的一拼。训练的第三年，我们出了一次外勤。台伯河的流水在枪声中战栗，炮火卷起的气浪腰斩了多节的橡树，浪花卷起的白沫被染上深色，我侧身躲闪在罗马金色战车曾途经的雕塑后，目睹凯旋仪式行进的街道沦为碎石一片，余光捕捉到一条橘红色的带子。但只有我一个人注意到那个疑似尼尔的身影，其他人浑然不觉，而后一场更大的爆炸夺去了所有人的注意力。

这场任务我们失败了，要护卫转移的不知名目标装备落入了乌克兰人的手里。我在撰写战术报告时反复追忆其中细节，越想越疑惑。如果真是尼尔在那里，他完全可以帮忙转移或者至少加入火力支援，而不是冷眼旁观我们无能为力地丢失任务物品。

某一天的夜里我甚至梦回意大利的那场任务，清晰的看见尼尔站在街角的阴影里，浓云散开的一瞬间，月色把他的金发映耀得霜白，而他的神色冷硬如铁，看着我们厮杀争抢的样子如同看着某个既定的现实。我不知道为什么产生这样的想法，但这时杰斯懒猪似的翻了个身，沉重的手臂搭在我的胸口，那压力迫使我醒来。

后来又有一次我见到了，或者说，我以为我见到了尼尔。

那是在伦敦的一次任务。我乔装成一个小胡子、大眼睛、头戴毡帽的街头画家，站在一所公学的马路对面，监视一个军火贩子的家属。时令是晚秋，日落已经很早，酡红的云霞晕染着巴洛克风格的建筑，行道树间的蚱蜢也训练有素似的叫得整齐。我听着它们一声声的长鸣，开始走神的目光勾勒起年轻母亲大衣包裹下曼妙的身材，但这竟也没能拯救我于无聊，只觉得她微妙地有些眼熟。我的目光冷不丁瞥到一个橘红色的带子，这使我一个激灵立刻清醒了。

尼尔就在那里，站在一棵十七世纪的杉树下，通身贵族的气派。我看不见他的正面，但隐约是朝向公学的方位。这一次他看见我了。他猛然转过头来，我猝防不及与他目光交汇。我不敢眨眼，只是与他对视，直到耳机里的传呼突然响起，我再一回神，潮水似的阴影已经淹没了他原先的站位，他就像一个寄居人间的幽灵般，又一次无声无息地消失了。

这一眼却像一颗穿颅的实弹般令我震颤。

我久违的忆起对他的第一印象。

一个年轻人。

现在，仍是一个年轻人，带着不明缘由的眷恋的目光。

关于尼尔的事，我和杰斯讨论过不下十次，其中三次以他睡着告终，五次以上因为被打断或是我看着他的蠢脸词结而无以为继。之后的两年间尼尔一次也没正式露面过，我们的训练则愈发系统化——这意味着强度更高。密集的高压训练下大家都或多或少地感到疲惫不堪，很多时候我躺在床上无暇思考，就被汹涌的睡意拖入了黑甜乡。

这就不由得不提到杰斯令人羡慕的状态。这家伙似乎自有一套简单好用的人生哲学，大概是在爱荷达州淳朴的鸡鸭牛羊间学会的（我不无恶意地揣测）。当所有人被新的战术阵型策略模式弄得晕头转向，被愈发高深精密的逆行原理搞得焦头烂额的时候，杰斯谈不上轻松，状态却和刚开始训练时相差无几。因此，当我一个训练周期后目光呆滞、手指都懒得动时，他还能精力充沛地把我的那份配餐一起取回来。

毕竟我们都是肉体凡胎，这段超负荷的高压时期没有持续太久。变态训练告终的节点是到越南的外勤——说是外勤，但简直轻松得像旅行。

我们打扮得像不伦不类的大学生，分成几小组住进安排的度假酒店——我叹气连连地检查豪华套间所有可能藏下窃听设备的地方，看着柔软舒适的沙发被褥被一一暴力拆开。白天我们轮班上街闲逛，夜间则闲聊着会说话的越南树，直到听着窗外有规律的雨声入眠。

或许是下午喝多了椰汁（也可能是别的，酒店最丰富的供应就是水果），我在半夜被一声惊雷吵醒，并有了如厕的冲动。我放轻步子跨出房间，习惯性地踩着监控死角往外走，抬脚到一半骤然僵住。

我们住的是顶楼，不远处的观景平台从第一天起就被用来安放大功率通讯接受设备，有专人看守，是平时成绩最好的几个人中的两人，一个叫维勒，一个叫埃夫斯。

眼下我听见的声音，却不是他们中任何一人的。

那是一个女人的声音，听起来像个有权势者的腔调，还带着明显的印度口音。此时这声音微微颤抖着，音调上扬，显然说话者激动得情难自抑。

“如计划般……现在只要把第七件……”对方边说边走，声音渐渐远去了，接着只听一声闷响，天台的门关上了。

我站在原地，冷汗涔涔，尿意全无，迟迟不敢落下的左脚僵直得动弹不得，几乎是挪动着回到了房间。

当我和杰斯独处的时候（他脑子不灵，嘴巴倒严，虽然我充分怀疑这两者间存在因果关系，他那估计只有400cc的脑容量可能使他听过就忘了），我提心吊胆地把这件事告诉了他。他挠了挠头，面露不解。

“哦，杰斯，是不是这世上从来不存在让你困扰的事情？”我真心实意地发问，因为苦恼，表情大概皱成了一团——杰斯突然伸手捏了捏我的鼻子。

我预备了满腹的犹疑惶恐和长久郁积的说辞，那些连珠炮似的发问，那些对象不明的控诉，被他这一捏都哑在了肚子里，顿时有点呆呆地看着他。

“差不多没有，没有。”

我回神：“你就不在乎尼尔在做什么？不担心内鬼？万一，又或者我们都在参与一项阴谋呢？”

“不。”他摇了摇头。

我几乎哀嚎起来。

“这世上总有什么事情是让你在乎的吧。你到底为了什么来参加这个项目？”

“为了我被吩咐去做的事情。”杰斯答得理所当然。

我感到自己的嘴皮子颤抖了两下，最终没屏住怒气，在他背上有些没轻没重地锤了一下：“哦，闭嘴吧！你以为自己是福雷斯特·甘吗！”

锤完后我又下意识地后怕。我在理论考试上总名列前茅，对逆行的实践运用也常有可圈可点的表现，杰斯则从来搞不定这些原理。但他的体能和格斗技巧其实都远胜于我，适应了逆行状态后表现也不赖，因为他虽然从不理解背后原理，对长官命令和同组时我的安排却执行得一丝不苟，从没有半点异议。

这时已近清晨，附近渡船上本地人早市的叫卖声陆陆续续地响起来，淡淡的日光透过繁复的窗帘，在杰斯脸上投下深深浅浅的纹样。他背对着窗，脚踏天光，我则站在屋内的阴影里。有一瞬间我觉得他的确要抬手打我，但他最后只是按了按我的肩膀。

他微笑起来，露出我熟悉的傻气表情，然后走了出去。

我冰凉的后背几日来第一次感到了暖意。拉开窗帘，金红的阳光争先恐后地包裹住我几乎要发抖的身躯。我最终没能开口，我没有告诉杰斯我全部的见闻。

那一天夜里，那个惊雷甫现，第二天远处发生未知爆炸的夜里，我曾经冒着被发现的风险，神使鬼差地探出头去，正逢一道闪电将夜空照得惨白，也让我看到阴影中的一双眼睛——

一双我绝对不会认错的眼睛。

尼尔的眼睛。

直到不久前，我们才再一次久违地接到了尼尔的消息。听说他人在印度，要我们随时准备支援。这是我当时知道的全部了。后来他又发回过两次消息，分别带走了几个外勤经验最丰富的老家伙。

那是在平平无奇的一天，我们全副武装地完成了一次演练（坏消息是我发现自己已经习惯和杰斯一队、指导他行动，好消息是他和往常一样相当听话），正要解散，却接到紧急战备的命令。待命了几个钟头，远远地听见直升机的轰鸣。我理应说这是一场淋漓尽致的公路械斗，真枪实弹干一场的畅快却在看见尼尔的一瞬间荡然无存。

他从用作掩体的车后站起身来，额发汗湿，气息不稳，显然在我们赶到之前已有一场恶战。维勒和埃夫斯走上前，我注意到他们迅速而隐秘地交换了一个眼神。果然我只是徒有好奇的心，没有知情的命。

埃夫斯全然充当起了这次行动的队长。没有接到命令的情况下我们不能妄动，只是茫然地旁观着尼尔神情激动地冲向隔壁命不久矣的女人，再被那个面色铁青的无名人一把摁在墙上，用几乎是有些委屈的语气辩白起来。

老天，这突然又提醒了我他的年轻。初见时年轻得过分的金发甜心的印象早已消失殆尽，取而代之的是一个多年生长在我噩梦中的鬼影。突然间这个幽灵的轮廓不知何时一点点血肉丰满，骤然鲜活起来。我不受控制地回想起被围攻时他焦急的神色，见到援助时一瞬的展颜，冲进房间时的慌乱，乃至伦敦那眷恋中带着怅然的一瞥，以及多年前的一场演习里他横空登场时上扬的嘴角。我何尝没有产生过用手卡着他的脖子迫使他把一肚子的谜团抖落出来的冲动，但看着他眼下欲言又止的纠结委屈的神情，竟然产生了几分不忍。

埃夫斯从身后走上来为他解围，形势又一次迅速发生变化。我觉得我的迷惑未必少于那个无名人，却不得不敬佩他如此轻易地接受了现状，并自然而然地发号施令了起来。我不清楚大家是真的没有异议，还是像我一样把疑问硬生生咽到肚子里，至少表面上是我们真的整齐迅速地接受了那个无名人的要求，推着担架跑进旋转门。

埃夫斯大步走在前面，维勒调侃着即将第一次逆转的无名人，尼尔头也不抬地注视着担架上濒死的躯体，我们则依次转头，从玻璃对面寻找自己的身影。我看见自己滑稽地从另一边倒退出来，杰斯笨手笨脚地在我身边扶着担架，于是松了一口气，知道自己还能回得来。

我认为这个机制的仁慈和残酷之处也正在这里。

古往今来出任务的人对未来的估计都是一种生死之间的混沌态，直到死神亲吻上你的脖颈，沙土爬上你冰凉的身躯，你都无从知晓这次将眷顾你的是好运还是灾厄。而今的我们却能够得到确切的答案，有某种保障确认我们能归来，就像我们点完名出发一样笃定。但我从不敢设想自己的身影消失在另一端，并深切怀疑我是否能，又有多少人能够，按着既定的步调走向自己已知的死亡。

任务休息的间隙，我终于找到了一个机会和尼尔搭话。

他正躺在集装箱内的简易床上，被子皱巴巴地拉到一半，一手托着额，微微闭目，神情慵懒，金发凌乱而有些黯淡，就像个翘了上午的课，无所事事在宿舍补觉的大学生。

“发生的就是发生了，是吗？”我话一出口就感到后悔，这问题更适合一个拎不清状况的新人。

但为时已晚，他已经抬起头，看向了我。

尼尔看了我一两分钟，用手捋了捋略显蓬乱的头发，带着不易察觉的苦恼和好笑微笑起来。

“我想是这样的。”

“那未来呢？如果未来已定，我们现在又是在做什么？”我的唇齿没有关住另一个冲动的问题，它夺路而出，气势汹汹。

“别担心，”尼尔轻巧地坐起身，他听出了我暗含的意思，用平静的绿色眼睛看着我，“我们不是去杀死你的祖父。”

我也是在那时突然看清了尼尔身上的特质，一种疲惫的玩世不恭，一种冷酷的幽默。他既像一位卓有建树的理工科大学教授，犹带几分一意孤行钻进尖端领域的天真，对着实验室学生幼稚的发问宽容地微笑。又像是一位风度翩翩的贵族，从容得体地应对着平民阶层微不足道的喜怒哀乐，心中不起半点波澜。他满足人们对成功人士的全部想象，衣冠楚楚和从容不迫却远不是他的全部。

直到最终任务之前，我再也没有找到另一个和尼尔对话的机会。

我从未见过如此不祥的天色。

倒计时准备就绪，蓝队准备就绪。我抬头看了一眼天色，高纬度的蓝天万里无云，这样晴明的天穹却使我隐隐觉得不祥。切尔诺贝利核电站爆炸那日的天空也很美，许多民众甚至被惊动出来看夜色，主动将自己暴露在放射性极强的空气中。那些人或许在户外赏了十分钟的夜色，而后大多没有活过一礼拜，我们呢？这十分钟又会给我们带来什么呢？我的思维又开始不受控制地乱飘。我偏过头看了看不远处的杰斯，对着他那脸不知道即将面对什么的傻相定了定神。

倒计时十分钟，爆炸声如期响起，但此刻谁也不知道它究竟意味着哪种现实，我们能做的就是为红队开辟道路。

倒计时九分十一秒，我怀疑自己产生了幻听，似乎在不远的地方响起几声急促的喇叭声，但又很快停止了。

倒计时八分零九秒，我远远看见一辆悍马从远方疾驰而来。我们抬枪射击时，我忽然觉得这景象似曾相识，来不及细想，就发现对面没有还手，而是加大马力地冲过了我们。我的站位和悍马的驾驶座有一个擦肩而过的瞬间，一刹间我以为自己看到了尼尔，但这是不合理的，他刚刚和我们一起冲锋。

倒计时到五分二十九秒，我看见尼尔醒目的背包冲出了我们的战线，维勒在身后高喊他的名字，但是意料之中地，他没有理会，而是义无反顾地朝某个方向奔去。

一枚高爆弹打断了我追寻的目光，在离我近得危险的距离炸开。我感到自己轻飘飘地升了起来，短暂的漂浮在烟尘、枪响和此起彼伏的喊叫中，又很快被地心引力抓住，重重地摔飞出去，砸在地上。我浑身剧痛，手脚无力，视线一片模糊。

我方预定的火箭筒发射时间就要到来，我现在的位置只有死路一条。咬着牙调动起最后的体力，我爬行过一段短短的距离，虚脱在一处被炸开的墙角内，又不受控制地陷进碎石间。

如同听到踩雷时的那一声轻响，我浑身的血液在一瞬间变得冰凉。从未如此具体的死亡正狞笑着注视我，从那一块块颤动的砖石上。我在完成动作的刹那就意识到自己犯了个致命的低级错误，我处在逆行的时间中，这处墙角接下来的命运是闭合，而我已无力再拖着没有知觉的手脚爬出去，挣脱近在咫尺的死亡。

没有人能帮我。

我痛苦地想着。事实上，我在自己将要到来的死亡面前，以我意想不到的冷静计算了墙角即将闭合的时间，并且徒劳地制造着绝望而疯狂的想法。

如果有人能救我该多好。

我内心的恶魔蠢蠢欲动，但理智控诉我的卑劣。墙角闭合的时间即将到来，任何人都来不及在这之前跑一个来回，即使是离我最近的杰斯。

如果他不需要跑一个来回呢？来救你的人必然会跑进墙角闭合的轨道，但至少他可以把你推出那个空间。

我心中的魔鬼对我絮絮低语。我不明白我的神志为什么要让我在死前遭受这样的折磨，与此同时，一部分的我仍在冰冷地分析这个方案的可行性，并在卑劣的求生欲下狂喜地微微颤抖起来。

不会的。我对自己说。所幸我身边是杰斯，他是个笨蛋，从来没弄懂逆行的基本原理，他得要十倍百倍的天才发挥才能在没有别人命令的情况下自己看明白形势。我近乎疯癫地对自己说，无助地向上帝祈祷起来：别让那个蠢货发现。他是个白痴，只要当我是MIA就可以了。

就在我疯狂祈祷的同时，杰斯大概是为了调整位置，视线正好和我交汇了一瞬。他明显地停顿了一下，我描摹着他的目光在我周身游走了一圈，慢慢地延伸，最终定格在那些颤动的砖块上。他的瞳孔悚然地放大了。

我知道他已经看出来了。

我尽力动了动嘴唇，几乎是在哀求。

“杰斯，待在原地。”

杰斯，爱荷达州的乡下人，土头土脑的士兵，从来不会拒绝任何要求的笨蛋，面对我绝望的哀求，缓缓地咧开了嘴。

我从未如此痛恨过杰斯这个表情，这个过去几年间被我无数次在嘲笑、气愤和无奈的情绪中咒骂过的愚蠢的微笑。

“你真是个该死的傻瓜。”我轻轻地说。

断墙在我身后无声无息地闭合。

倒计时一分零六秒，我被跑过我身边的维勒搀起，踉踉跄跄没命地往外围跑。

倒计时十三秒，集装箱近在眼前，维勒和我的呼吸都沉重得如同过载的风箱。我们倒退着跑进冲锋的红队，我麻木地想着，他们中不知有多少人正奔向自己的死亡，而对这一点的无知也许是上帝最大的仁慈。

倒计时二秒，见鬼的尼尔又一次震撼了我疲弱的灵魂。他怎么会在那里！一个系着橘红色带子的背包出现在了爆炸发生的方位，如果不是我对这个背影太过熟悉，我不敢相信出现在那里的是尼尔，蓝队的尼尔！

倒计时一秒，集装箱缓缓升高，随着我的视野拉远，我剧烈挣扎起来，以至于维勒不得不紧紧抓住我以防止我把自己摔出去。我再一次看见了无法对任何人言说的事情。我的目光穿越的死城的沙尘和两个时间的硝烟，落在一个橘红色系带的背影上。我突然想起战前会议中提到的小分队，同时尼尔孤零零的背影在我腕表清零的瞬间消失在了地下装置入口。

倒计时十分钟，爆炸声响。

多年以后，世界没有终结，一切尘埃落定，仆仆的风沙遮掩了一路蹒跚的足迹，我从见不得光的秘密组织恢复了自由身，如释重负地当上了一名坐吃福利的无业游民。

我高中时曾参演过一场莎翁的戏剧，而今女主角浓妆艳抹的面孔都已淡褪，我只记得自己的一句台词：“适当哀伤彰显感情真切，过度悲痛说明智慧欠缺。”这么说来我确实不能算一个有智慧的人。平凡人的头脑不能为我挽留下太多记忆的细节，唯有压在胸口窒息般的痛楚如此生动。我想从疲惫的内心把一段无端的追逐和渴望连根拔除，活生生挖出一整块陈腐的血肉，即使因此粉身碎骨也在所不惜。但我贪生怕死的卑劣癖性又使我在惶惶终日里不断逃避。

我必须出走。

春夏之交的一个黄昏，准确的说日期应该是五月二十九日，我浑浑噩噩地坐上了前往印度的邮轮。

我因为懒惰跟着熙熙攘攘的人潮一路进了市区，又因为厌烦躲开热闹鼎沸的人声，钻进一家酒吧。我进城的时候是午后一二点左右，酒吧内没什么人，只有清洁工来来往往地打扫，酒吧们大都靠墙站着抽烟，调酒师擦拭着把台上的酒杯。一名蓝白衬衣马甲的应侍生走过来，询问我要来点什么。

“呃，健怡可乐就好，谢谢。”

“好的先生。”他点头，转身而去。

我随意寻了把椅子坐下来。这时，不知是不是无意，一名看上去有些年纪的酒保抬头看了我一眼。

这些年的生涯已经让我的神经极度敏锐，这种没由来的目光背后蕴含的往往不是友善的意图。

我不动声色地摸上了怀中的军刺。

他直接向我走来，伸出一直放在怀中的手——

手中空空如也。

“你好。”他操着浓重的印度腔和我打招呼，见我没有握手的意图，就自顾自在我身边坐下来。

我没有接话，他自来熟地接下去说：“无意冒犯，只是你刚才让我想到了多年前的一位客人。”

“那是一位年轻的客人，和你一样金发碧眼，不过要更高大，我想他大概是个英国人，一口英伦腔。身边还有一位个头矮一些的黑皮肤同伴。他当时就坐在你现在的位置，给自己点了一杯酒之后，给旁边的男人点了健怡可乐。”

“我看他和同伴讲话的神情，如果不是年龄相近，倒像一对父子。实在是他们两个并排坐着气度不凡，叫人印象深刻，推门出去的背影更像要去做什么大事业，我一直记到今天，”他挠了挠头，又对我拜了一拜，“对不住，上了年纪，就是又啰嗦又怀旧。”

我在酒吧里坐了一个下午，一杯一杯地喝着可乐，脑中一帧一帧描摹着我从未有机会见到的画面。我想象着谜一样的尼尔曾经坐在我今天的这张椅子上，用雀跃的、也许是还有一点调皮的神情，和那个向来一脸严肃、不苟言笑的无名人说笑。我不禁探问，我们的时间已经逆转多次，那个节点上年轻的尼尔在欢欣明澈的笑容里，是否预见到了自己孑然赴死的前程呢？我和他们交集寥寥，相见更少，当年的真相和他们间的故事也再无从知晓。这两个人留给我的何尝不只是背影，我的所知比这个老酒保或许只多出一点，我曾参与他们前路的风暴，又被留下来见证他们身后的世界。

我的一生乏善可陈，但有幸加入了一群为世界奔走的人。我们走在这世上籍籍无名，滋养坟茔长出松柏青青，其中我认识的两人奔向的是注定死亡的宿命，身后是太阳升起的地平线和火红的黎明。

我这样的人，在黑夜面前没有掏出心脏来熊熊燃烧的勇毅，在光亮面前没有当机立断追光而行的洞见，哪怕光芒映耀着光芒，遥遥的将要光芒普照，我也无从判断，眼下熹微的是黄昏还是黎明。

但总有声音从长夜中歌起，直到愚弱如我、卑劣如我，都能听到云雀的乐音刺破夜莺凄迷的啼婉，宣告着将至的是红日而非暗夜，金色的溪流将淌过深山幽谷。

而云雀将迎着新生的晨曦，在欢欣明澈的袅袅别曲间，消隐在夜与昼的交界。

全文完

**Author's Note:**

> 庚子年早秋


End file.
